


Half the Fun

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Body Paint, F/F, Nipple Play, Sexy Sandwich, Summer Scorcher 2016, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer solstice, and Gabrielle has to do her duty as Queen of the Amazons. And Xena has to do her duty, i.e. Gabrielle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash Revolution's Summer Scorcher 2016 event, for the prompt "Body Paint"

"Ugh, these solstice celebrations! I don't know if my feet can take much more. To say nothing of my skin."

Xena smirked quietly as Gabrielle wearily stripped off her sandals and loincloth. As queen she was supposed to have attendants to do those things for her, but one snarl from Xena had convinced the two eager, buxom young women that their queen and her...consort, champion, whatever...could handle it themselves. "I don't know," the warrior murmured, unabashedly staring as Gabrielle bent over to reveal the perfect globes of her backside and hint at the golden thatch underneath. "I think the painted look suits you."

Gabrielle looked back over her shoulder, smiling wryly and gently swaying her hips. "Is that so? I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me wash it off?"

Xena hopped up from the table she'd been perched on right into a theatrical bow. "Whatever her majesty wishes."

As Gabrielle laughed and straightened back up, Xena took the opportunity to get a better look at the paint covering her from head to toe, red and yellow lines and sunbursts that the shamanesses had insisted were a key part of welcoming summer but that to Xena's practiced eye just served to draw attention to Gabrielle's toned limbs and muscular stomach and firm, generous breasts...not that Xena's attention didn't tend to be drawn there already, of course. But then she was used to Gabrielle's traveling outfit, not the bare chest and tiny beaded loincloth that all these rituals and dances called for. Gabrielle's nipples were fat and pink, even under the flaking yellow suns painted over them, calling out to Xena's fingers, her lips, her teeth. Xena could feel herself growing wet just from looking and had to hold herself back. _Patience; one step at a time._

There was a basin of water already in the queen's lodge, and Xena submerged the cloth deep before raising it to Gabrielle's waiting throat and wringing it out. The rivulets chased each other down the slopes of her chest, revealing exquisite pink skin as they went; one drop even hung on Gabrielle's hardened nipple, which Xena took as an excuse to move the cloth down and clean up after it. Gabrielle tilted her head back with a moan, Xena's thumb dragging the rough material over her nipple, then around the flesh of her breast, just hard enough to wash away the paint and drive Gabrielle wild. By the time Xena teasingly slid the cloth across to her other breast, she was squirming for release. When the cloth slid down her stomach, gently washing the strong abdominal muscles that Xena would have been tempted to thank the gods for if not for the risk that one of them might show up and interrupt, Gabrielle let out a soft moan. When the cloth kept going, her eyes snapped open.

"Xena...I don't...mmm...I don't have any paint down there..."

Xena grinned wolfishly. "Are you sure? I was sure I saw some right...here..."

Gabrielle's head tipped back with a gasp as two of Xena's fingers pushed the wet cloth between the hot, swollen lips of her sex. She pushed deeper, relishing the feeling of Gabrielle's quim sucking ravenously at her fingers and Gabrielle's hard breath in her ear and Gabrielle's fingernails digging into the back of her robe. "Oh gods, Xena, yes, harder, fuck me..."

Xena grinned; nothing got her wetter than when her polite, proper lover was pushed to vulgarity. She let the cloth slip down to the ground, curling her unimpeded fingers into Gabrielle's soaked, sticky heat. Her mouth trailed down to one of those irresistibly appetizing nipples, licking, then sucking, then biting as the tempo of her fingering increased. Gabrielle was wrapped around her now, whining in her ear, begging under her breath for release. "Oh gods, I love you Xena, please, please let me come..." Xena wrapped her lips around her lover's sweet, straining nipple, pinched her thumb and fingers together, and rubbed. Gabrielle screamed.

That was something she'd learned early; when they weren't in a position where they had to stay quiet to avoid unwanted attention, Gabrielle could get _loud_ when she came. Almost never words, just high-pitched moans and squeals as her sex spasmed and her precious nectar covered Xena's hand. Xena withdrew her fingers and sucked them clean, the taste only making her hungrier. Fortunately Gabrielle's legs chose that moment to give out and drop her to her knees, shaking fingers rising to undo the robe, then stroke gently between the engorged lips beneath her black curls. When they came away trailing strands of moisture, Gabrielle looked up at her with a grin. "It looks like I'm not the only one with a mess that needs to be cleaned up..."

As Gabrielle leaned in and began to kiss her way up Xena's thigh, it was the warrior's turn to tip her head back with a groan. A groan that immediately turned to one of exasperation as the door to the lodge slammed open, a chubby young Amazon standing in it.

"Queen Gabrielle, the elders...oh!" The girl actually raised a hand to cover her eyes; Xena might have found it funny if she weren't about to snap. "I'm so sorry, my queen! Please forgive me, I..."

Gabrielle sighed. "What is it, Heliotrope?"

"The elders, um, wanted to speak with you. My queen."

"I'll be right there. I just need to finish getting cleaned up."

The girl's cheeks, which were already bright red, somehow got even brighter. "Yes, my queen!" The girl backed out of the lodge, hand still over her eyes. Gabrielle sighed.

"Heliotrope?"

"Yes, my queen?"

"Door?"

"Oh! Uh...yes, my queen."

As the door slammed shut just as succinctly as it had opened, Gabrielle let out another sigh. "I owe you one."

"Believe me, I'm keeping score," Xena groused. Gabrielle chuckled as she rose on shaky legs to give her lover a kiss.

"Cheer up, Xena, there'll be plenty of time for me to get even. After all, it's officially summer."

Xena shook her head fondly. "Yeah, I guess it is. Happy solstice, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle grinned. "Happy solstice, Xena."


End file.
